


Emptiness

by Neyah444



Series: Camelot Drabbles [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she felt was emptiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Camelot Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/) prompt #08: Burn.

She tried hard to awaken the joy she wanted to feel inside. The king was dead, long live the queen! It had been _his_ fault; everything. Yet, she failed. All she felt was emptiness.

The man had hated what she was, and had turned her against the world. She had wanted him dead, she told herself. No regrets.

But the fear she had nursed in her heart for so long had proved no less dangerous than the king’s hatred. For the two goes hand in hand.

Uther would go to hell, and she’d stand right next to him. Burning together.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/14639.html)


End file.
